Harry Potter and the Curse of Revenge
by geha
Summary: Set post OOTP. Its Harry's 6th year and Voldermot is the most powerful he has ever been. with the constant danger and the loss of Sirius still fresh in Harry's mind, how will he cope? please read and review
1. Summer Dies

Harry Potter and the Curse of Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Ms JK Rowling. I am simply keeping myself entertained until book 6!  
  
Author Note: Hey this idea had been playing around in my mind for ages so I think its time that I actually wrote it! I hope you like it and if anybody has any suggestions or criticism please say so. I will try my best to update regularly, but if I don't then please feel free to bug me! However updates happening from the middle of April until the middle of May will be a rarity because I have exams (groan).  
  
Harry Potter and the Curse of Revenge  
  
Chapter one- Summer dies  
  
The sun was shining on the brightly coloured flowers of Privet Drive. The flowers were in full bloom, their colours all shining as brightly as each other. The green grass of each identical garden stood in perfection, no one blade of grass was longer than the other. Expensive looking cars stood next to the perfect garden, them too glistering in the sun. The smell of the summer flowers filled the street, whilst the residents came out into the gardens, all admiring their own perfect garden and looking scornfully at their neighbours.  
  
On a day like this, one would expect children to be running around, playing tig or fighting each other with their pretend water guns but the street was silent. The residents looked down upon such behaviour, it ruined the tranquillity of their street. So all the children from the street went down to thee park, not far from Privet Drive, to indulge in some child like behaviour whilst the adults perfected their perfect gardens.  
  
One particular house on Privet Drive was more perfect than any other. It was the cleanest most beautiful house on the street. Everything about it presented the image of Privet Drive. The paintwork looked like it had been done just yesterday, the windows looked as if they had been cleaned at least twice a day, the blades of grass were all the exact same length, to the nearest millimetre. Even the flowers coordinated in the flowerbed. One yellow flower followed by one red flower then another yellow flower and so on. This house was perfect This was number four Privet Drive. The Dursleys and their nephew Harry Potter were the residents of number four. Mr Dursley had a drill business whilst Mrs Dursley looked after their pristine home. Their beautiful son, Dudley was a student at a brilliant school, where he had excelled his parent's expectations. The residents of Privet Drive loved the Dursleys, well they tried too. Of course they believed that the Dursleys presented the value of Privet Drive but there was something about them that mad them feel uneasy. Mr Dursley was a good businessman, if not a slightly immodest but that was to be expected from such a wonderful businessman. Mrs Dursley, the excellent housekeeper who was a good member of the community even is she had gossip on all the families on Privet Drive. Even Dudley Dursley, who seemed to have "bonded" with all the younger children from Privet Drive fitted the description of the street. But Harry Potter did not.  
  
The residents did not like Harry; they felt uneasy with him around. That messy hair that covered that ghastly scar which seemed to be in a shape of a lightning bolt, those sparkling green eyes that especially in the last two years had jumped so much if a slight movement took place. No, he was not right for Privet Drive.  
  
The residents were glad that this boy was sent away to boarding school ever year. How kind the Dursleys were, claimed the residents of Privet Drive, to send their orphaned nephew to a boarding school.  
  
This is why on a blistering hot summers day in July, whilst the other children were playing in the park, you could find Harry Potter sitting inside his small bedroom at number four Privet Drive.  
  
Harry was sitting on his single bed facing his door. He had been sat there since 8.30 this morning. He had nothing to do. The Dursleys had gone and taken Dudley and some of his friends to Alton Towers. They had not bothered to asked if Harry if he wanted to go, instead they had asked him if he either wanted to be locked inside the house or locked outside of the house. Harry chose to stay indoors. He had too. This was a miracle coming from the Dursleys, usually they would have locked him out, but Harry suspected that a certain old man with a magical eye had influenced their decision to ask him.  
  
Harry sighed. Not that it made any difference. There was hardly any food in the house. Aunt Petunia had conveniently taken all the food was the trip to Alton Towers. All that was left was some mouldy bread and a tin of out of date beans. But Harry did not care. He wasn't hungry. He had not been hungry for a long time. Food was something to pass time with, as was everything else in his life. The continuous sitting on his bed, watching the bird's fly by was just to see that time went by. But to what? Harry did not know. He did not know what he was waiting for; he was just simply sat and kept staring into space. His life had changed dramatically over the last two months. Everything he knew had changed, everything was strange to him. He felt like a stranger in his own life. The events of the last two months had changed Harry from the inside. He was no longer Harry Potter who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who had two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was no longer the boy who lived. In fact Harry wishes that he were the boy who died. Yes, that was what Harry wished for. Deep, deep down in his heart, he wished that he were dead, that he could not touch things, not experience things, and not feel things. Not feel things, that was what Harry wanted the most, he did not want to feel. He did not want to feel the enormous pain he felt in his heart, in his stomach, in his head, in every part of his body. It was killing him slowly and Harry was not fighting it.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair, scrunching it as tightly as he could. He tried not to think of his godfather, Sirius but he failed. The though of Sirius ruled his mind, day in day out. Even when he slept he dreamt of Sirius. Everything reminded him of his godfather, who had been so cruelly taken away from him. The pain was so fresh in his mind that Harry felt himself hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face, his body shaking so vigorously, his mind screaming, "I want to die".  
  
Harry rocked himself on his bed. He had to clam down but he knew that he could not. This happened everyday, since that day. He did not think that this pain would ever go away; it would always be there, so fresh in his mind. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione had written to him during the summer. Harry knew where they were; he never wanted to go back to that place again. Both of them had tried to comfort Harry with their words but it was no use. They too, missed Sirius, he was like a friend to them but to Harry he was family. And now he was gone. Harry had never felt this alone in his life, even in those years spent in the cupboard under the stairs, dreaming that someone would come and rescue him, he had never felt this alone. He had only gained his godfather and now to have him gone so quickly, Harry scrunched his hair even more tightly, was completely insane. Harry tried not to think of Sirius, he had tried to mutter something to himself when the image of Sirius popped into his head. He tried to mutter quidditch, quidditch, hoping that his mind would look forward to the new school year where the new season of quidditch would take place. But it was no use, he tried to do it but he remembered his broomstick, the one that Sirius had given him. He tried to think of Ron and Hermione but still the image of Sirius came. He found himself remembering the time that Sirius's head had popped into the fire of the Gryffindor common room. He had even tried to think of his O.W.L results but he found out that he did not care. What was the point of the results? He did no care if he passed or failed. There was no one to congratulate him if he passed, to pat him in his back and say "Well done mate" or someone to say, "You know you should have tried harder". There was no one. He was alone in this world.  
  
Hedwig, Harry's owl came through the window and landed on Harry's arm. She nibbled slowly on his arm, whilst her large wise eyes viewed Harry. Harry stared at her and remembered the letter that he had received a couple of days ago. It was from Remus Lupin. Harry had not expected a letter from Remus; he felt that Remus might have been busy with the order, so he was surprised that to find the letter attached to Hedwig. He had carefully opened it, not expecting to find out what he did.  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
I am sorry that I have not written to you earlier, I have simply been too distraught to write or do anything.  
  
Harry felt ashamed of himself. He had forgotten that Sirius was Remus's best friend, his brother. He remembered the expression on Remus 's face when it happened, the sound of his voice. He continued to read the letter.  
  
I know that this is hard for you, as it is for me. We have both lost our friend, our family. It has been taken me this long to actually admit that I miss him, that he is truly gone. I though that maybe we could help each other, Harry. I know you were the most important thing in Sirius 's life. He spoke about you all the time, his face shone with pride whenever your name was mentioned. He was so proud of you. I want to help you come into terms with this as I hope you will help me. I have spent a lot of time wishing that I were dead with Sirius James and Lily. That is the honest truth, Harry, I wished I were dead.  
  
I had to stay in this wretched place pretending that I was fine, that this damned place did not remind me of him but I was wrong. He is everywhere, Harry, everywhere. This place was killing me and I wished it would. I walked past his room countless number of times; sometimes listening at the door, hoping to hear him curse himself or sing in his voice that he thought was brilliant. But it never happened. I wanted and waited but nothing. So I decided to o into his room, maybe he was there, hiding underneath the bed ready to jump on me after I turned around, screaming, "you're the worst wolf ever, Moony. You have no sense of smell". You know laughing and acting all immature like he did and how I loved that. But id did not happen, Harry. No one jumped out at me. It was simply I alone in his messy unclean room. No one had been init since the last time he was there. I sat on his bed, touching his old holy Gryffindor socks that he still wore. I ran my hands over his faded blue cloak that was on his bed, completely scrunched up because you know he was a slob. I smelled it Harry and I cried. I cried for him, for you, for James and Lily and even for Peter.  
  
I kept asking him why he chose the dark side, instead of us. We would have been together, having Sunday lunch at your parent's house, watching you grow up. You, having your parents, you having three uncles. Sirius having his life. why? I kept asking but no one answered my questions. I just wanted to die, Harry. I just wanted to be with my family. I looked over at Sirius bedside table and picked up this picture. It was the picture of me, Sirius, your father and Lily after they had come back from holiday. Peter had been taking the photo so he was not in it. Lily was between Sirius and me; we both had our arms around her where as James pretended to be outraged that he could put his arm round his wife. He stood on my left with this false look of objection on his face. But then because it was a magical picture James moved to put his arm around me and beam at me Lily and Sirius.  
  
We were so happy that day. Your parents had just told us that they were expecting you. We were over the moon literally. We had already decided that Padfoot would take you to your first party, Peter would take you on Tuesdays when he did not have to work and I would be the soft uncle who gave you what ever you wanted because you were our precious son. How we had plans for you Harry, for us. How different things turned out to be. But I realized one thing Harry, when I was looking at that picture. We had all maintained that we would look after you, you were ours and I know that in my heart, if I ever left you on this earth by yourself in your time of need, Sirius, James and Lily would never forgive me. It would be like I betrayed them, like peter had. Your parents loved you more than anything else; they wanted the best for you and I Remus. J. Lupin am going to make sure that that happens. I know that they are watching us, screaming at us to stop feeling the pain for them and to do something about it and I am going to listen to them.  
  
Harry I have you and you have me and I intend to finish the job that James, Lily and Sirius took upon. Harry, I am here for you. Always and anytime. I am personally going to make sure that you kill Voldemort, so that the memory of Lily, Padfoot and Prongs can lie in peace. Harry we must to it for them, it is what they want. And I am, going to be with you all the way, Harry, until the very end. Please take care and I shall write very soon Remus  
  
Harry reread the letter and cried.  
  
Ok that was it! Please tell me what you think....I did not expect it to be that long but I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. The flying bike

Harry Potter and The Curse of Revenge

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hey I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author note**: Thanks for the reviews. Also thanks to my friend Hannio for giving me some ideas! 

Chapter 2 

Harry sat on his bed crying. The tears seemed to continue for a long time. Remus had felt like how Harry was feeling. He felt Harry's pain. Harry clenched the letter to his heart and wiped away his tears from his face. He knew what Remus had said about his parents and Sirius wanting them to continue their life was true, but how could he? How could he do that when he felt this immense pain shooting from his heart to his head, to every part of his body. He didn't think that he could ever smile again or even joke around with Ron or Fred and George.

Taking deep breaths, Harry calmed himself down. He reached over to his bedside table and placed the letter from Remus on the table. He then took a glass of water and took several rather large gulps of the water to calm himself down. 

Harry knew what he had to do, he knew that he had to defeat Voldemort, he knew that it was his job and only his job to do so but at this particular moment, he didn't want to think about that. He knew that he should be preparing himself mentally for what was to come, but he just could not.  He also knew that everyone wanted him to go back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, where the rest of the Order were staying but Harry had not made up his mind. He didn't want to go for obvious reasons but then again he needed to be with Ron and Hermione, Mrs Weasley, he needed to be with the people who loved him, instead of being stuck at Privet Drive, alone. 

But number 12 reminded Harry of Sirius. Harry shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind, he didn't want to think about anything or anyone at this moment. 

The sky had grown darker outside. Harry had not realised that he has been sitting in his tiny bedroom all day. The sun was setting behind the identical houses of Privet Drive. The sky was filled with reds and purples and tiny gleaming stars had started to sparkle in the dusky evening sky.

Harry continued to sit on his bed, his head in his hands and looking down at the old carpet.

Something was pecking his cheek. Harry opened his eyes and found Pig, Ron's owl next to him. 

"Hey Pig", muttered Harry as he took the letter from Pigs legs.

Pig pecked him again on his cheek and then flew around Harry's room excitedly as if he was doing a lap of honour. He then joined Hedwig in her cage for a sip of water.

Harry rolled out the letter, it was from Ron.

Hello Harry 

_How you doing mate? Hope your feeling okay. I'm stuck you know where, I'm really really bored. Mum had us cleaning again, like we didn't to enough last summer. How are the muggles treating you? Remember you can get Moody or Tonks to come down and sort them out for you. I know Tonks would love to do that for you!_

_Hermione was here before but she's gone home to see her parents for two weeks so I'm extra bored.  Fred and George have joined you know what and they're being complete idiot about it. Ginny and me keep asking them about stuff but they wont tell us. _

_Listen Harry the real reason I wrote to you was because I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you mate. If you need to talk or anything, if you need me at anytime of the day, just send Hedwig or yet I'll come down to the muggle and I'll stay with you for the rest of the summer. And if the fat muggles don't let me stay, ill camp out in Figgys garden. Listen I'll even go back to Hogwarts to get that car and I'll come and see you. You are not alone in this; you have me and Hermione at your side._

_But listen Harry, as much as I want to come and see you, I think it would be better if you came you know where. You need to get out of the muggle place; it's going to drive you crazy. You need to be here with us.  In know this is the last place you want to be but look at it this way, at least you'll be with people who care about you. _

_Think about it and let me know. _

_Remember you're my best mate and we sick together._

_Ron_

Harry read the letter and almost smiled at Ron's indignation on his behalf. Harry ran his hands through his black hair. What was he going to do? As much as he wanted to leave Privet Drive, he didn't want to go back to that place.  He wanted Ron to be with him but he knew that was impossible. He could see the expressions on his aunt and uncle faces when he told then that a friend from his school was going to stay over.  And staying over at Mrs Figgs, well he didn't really know about that but he did not think that Mrs Weasley or Dumbledore would approve of that idea. He could always go to…… but did he really want to go back there? All those memories that would come back to haunt him if he went back but on the other hand Remus would be there as would all the people from the Order that he loved. He liked to be with them instead of being by himself. 

Harry shook his head, he was in two minds. He wished someone could just make his mind up for him.

A small taping noise startled Harry.  He looked around at his door, thinking that the Dursleys had come back early. Then Harry realized that the tapping noise was coming from the window.  It couldn't be an owl, the owls usually flew straight in. 

Harry got up from his bed and went to the window.  There was nothing there. He heard the noise again but there was nothing. 

"Oi Harry" came a voice.

Harry scrunched up his face and stopped dead. He knew that voice, he knew that voice very well but what was it doing here? 

"Ron" he asked uncertainly.

"Over here mate" came the voice.

Harry looked out of his window but this time looked towards the grass. It was Ron, in mid air.

Harry blinked.

Ron wasn't flying; he was riding an old motorbike.

"Ron?" he asked again

"Harry don't just stand there. Come down and open the bloody door, its boiling out here"

Harry looked at him and ran downstairs to open the front door. 

There in the dusky evening sun stood Ron Weasley. He looked taller and more freakily than ever. He gave Harry a clap on his shoulder.

"How you doing mate?"

Harry stared at him, his mouth opened in surprise. Ron at Privet Drive?

"Ron" he struggled

"What you doing here?"

Ron smiled at him and invited himself in to the house.

"Well you know how Pig gets excited, so I thought that he might mess up, so I came myself to make sure that you got my letter"

Ron looked around the hallway.

"This place hasn't changed much has it?"  
  


Harry shook his head, still not believing that Ron was with him at number 4. Ron looked around the hallway again, taking in the immense cleanliness of the place. He then turned to Harry who still looked shocked.

"What did you come in?" he finally asked. 

Ron smiled mischievously.

"Oh that thing?" he asked his smile now very wide and unmistakably like two infamous identical twins. 

"I found it"

"You what? Where" spat Harry, now also smiling.

"Well it was lying around in the attic at number 12. It was hidden away but I found it when I was really bored. I thought I'd better use it. The owner would have killed me if I hadn't" 

Harry looked out at the rusty old motorbike. Ron looked at him

"Cool" exclaimed Harry.

"Do you know whom it belonged to?" asked Ron

"Who?" replied Harry? He had a slight suspicion but he wanted Ron to tell him. 

"Sirius"

"NO WAY seriously?"  Asked Harry looking at the old motorbike in awe.

"Yeah its his. It has his initials on the seat. He probably kept it there. It looked as if he hadn't used it in years"

Harry nodded his head, feeling quite strange. Ron was there and Harry had smiled. Harry had not smiled since June and also Ron had mentioned Sirius's name and Harry's heart had not broken up in to pieces. 

Harry turned back and smiled at Ron.

"Does your mum know that you're here with that?" he asked pointing at the bike.

Ron's mischievous smile turned into a horrified look.

"Hell no! She'd kill me" Ron quickly looked at his watch.

"Saying that we better get a move on, we have to get back before she finds out"

"We?" asked Harry looking surprised.

"Yeah, we mate, get your stuff together so we can get out of here, quick before my mother kills me" said Ron, now nervously looking at his watch. 

Harry looked down at his feet.

"Ron, I don't know if I can….. You know…"

Ron shook his head.

"Harry, mate, listen I've come to take you away. You can't stay here; you need to come back to London. Come on Harry. Do you want to be here or with Hermione and me down in London?" demanded Ron

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Ron. He did have a point, he didn't want to be stuck here, he would rather be with Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. 

"Come on Harry" urged Ron "Come on mate. I know that place has errm memories and all that but at least the three of us will be together"

Harry looked out at the motorbike. It would be fun to go on that and Sirius would have killed Harry him if he had never gone with Ron and taken a risk.

Harry smiled at Ron

"You have to help me pack though"

Ron's frown turned into a humongous smile.

"Course mate, lets do it quick"

Ron pushed the front door to close and followed Harry upstairs to his room.

"So bloody clean" muttered Ron as he climbed the stairs "Wonder if she'd clean number 12 for us"

The two boys quickly gathered Harry's belongings and threw them into his trunk.  As Harry reached his schoolbooks, he felt a pang in his heart. Was he doing the right thing?  Should he be escaping to London when Voldemort was after him, should he leave without the Orders permission, without Dumbledore's permission? 

Harry looked over at his best friend who was packing at an extraordinary rate, he did come and get me thought Harry, the least I can do is go with him. 

Harry nodded at himself. He would go; he would be with the Order so it wouldn't be like he was running away somewhere dangerous. 

"Hurry up" said Ron

About 10 minutes later, the two boys carried Harry's trunk downstairs. Ron went and attached it to the motorbike with some string.

"Err Ron, how is that going to hold the trunk? The trunks really heavy"

Ron turned around and again smiled mischievously at him.

"Its magic string. Well it's from Fred and Georges joke shop. They bewitched some string so that they could carry boxes of stock to their shop. I simply _borrowed_ it" 

Said Ron who emphasised the word borrowed. 

Harry laughed and wondered how much influence Fred and George had had on Ron over the summer.

"Ready?" asked Ron

"One sec" Harry stuck the note that he has been holding on too the kitchen fridge. It was a note to the Dursleys telling them that he had gone to his friends for the summer.

"Come on" yelled Ron

Harry returned to the front door, locking it and pushing the key through the letterbox. 

"Ready" asked Ron who was already sitting on the motorbike.

"Yeah" replied Harry, who sat behind him, clutching the sides of the motorbike.

Ron pressed a button on the front of the motorbike and before Harry knew it, they were flying over number 4 Privet Drive. A thought suddenly occurred to Harry.

"Ron" he yelled over the rumbling sound of the old motorbike.

"What" Ron yelled over his shoulder.

"What if we get seen by some muggles?"

Harry herd Ron laugh in front of him.

"We wont" Ron yelled as loudly as he could. The bike was making a lot of rumbling noises.

"Its night time so we'll be disguised and also when they look up, we'll just look like some weird bird. We're too high up to notice"

Harry heart relaxed. The last thing he needed was to be spotted by any muggles or worse by Death Eaters.

They flew over the countryside and into the city in no time. Harry remembered that it took them longer last year when he was on his broom. But then Moody was leading and he distinctly remembered Moody saying something about flying over Greenland.

The motorbike slowed down and touched the ground.

"Ok Harry, we have to be really quiet, I don't want Mum seeing us or she'll have my head"

Harry let out a small chuckle. He remembered Mrs Weasley's temper all too well.

They entered the great battered old doors of number 12 as quietly as they could. 

The light was not on in the hallway so Harry and Ron had to be extra careful. 

Harry thought that they had made it to the stairs when Ron whispered

"I've found the banister".

Suddenly the light switched on.

There stood Mrs Weasley in front of them.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION"


End file.
